


One more chance, baby

by Anonymous



Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (Korea TV)
Genre: Heeseung bad boy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kinda like breakup but getting back together, Light Angst, M/M, Sunghoon is a violinist, getting back together?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: But the matter isn't simple, both for Sunghoon and Heeseung.
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Sunghoon, Lee Heeseung/Park Sunghoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous





	One more chance, baby

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy.

It was mid-July. The peak of holiday season had just ended. There aren’t as much people in the city anymore, back to the quiet daze of the usual daily life.

Yet today was anything but usual. Sunghoon couldn’t put a name on what this day feels like, its not odd or long. What was it that shifted so much that he couldn’t sleep at night? That he couldn’t button his shirt shook his daily life right down to the ticks?

By the time the night comes, Sunghoon had finally figured everything out.

He had an appointment, no, a meeting of some sort. He was meeting someone, who that someone is to him, he couldn’t quite put a ring on it. The fact that he is shaking right down to the core before said meeting is enough of a sign for him to know that this person has a big impact on him, big enough to shift his life.

He got there in time, opting to leave his formal shoes inside his car and go barefoot instead.

His somewhat of an associate is late, but Sunghoon knew deep down that he would be and yet he came early anyways knowing that bit of information.

He sat on one of the bean bags they had outside, sinking himself deeper into his seat, hoping to sink so deep that he doesn’t have to go through this meeting.

Why did Sunghoon said yes to meeting him? Deep inside he knew the answer to that question, but was too scared to admit it.

Admitting the reason was like giving in to his vulnerability. He couldn’t help but notice that nagging feeling inside him nudging him to admit it.

But he wouldn’t or he simply couldn’t.

5 minutes, then 10 minutes, 15 minutes passed but he isn’t here yet.

Maybe he couldn’t come yet again, maybe that’s a sign that Sunghoon should forget that this day ever existed and go home, but as he rose up to walk away, his thoughts were sorely mistaken.

At that very moment Heeseung came, walking in his usual attire, his shirt was unbuttoned enough that Sunghoon could perfectly see his chestplate. Sunghoon looked away, couldn’t bare the sight of him, because he reminded him of some memories.

They both sat down in silence until the waiter came by to ask their orders.

“One Americano and one green tea latte please” Heeseung said to the waiter.

Heeseung knew Sunghoon hasn’t ordered yet, Sunghoon hated ordering on his own.

“You remembered my orders” Sunghoon said softly after a while, sipping on his latte that had just arrived.

“You ordered it so often that it was impossible for me to forget it, nor can I forget about you” Heeseung said, replying to Sunghoon's remark.

Sunghoon smiled, somewhat happy yet exhausted but mad at the same time, he was confused of his own feelings. He decided to stay in quiet contemplation to decide the words he is about to let out next because he doesn’t want to make the other confused just like how he made him confused.

“if you had such a good memory then you couldn’t have forgotten about a simple recital that I always mention, Heeseung hyung”

Now it’s Heeseung’s time to stay quiet, sitting there sipping slowly on his drink. Heeseung was the opposite of Sunghoon, he was edgy, adventurous, brave, and wild. While Sunghoon was just a simple city guy, his daily life consists of eating and violin rehearsals. That was until he had an interview in front of his listeners and one of them happened to be Heeseung who came wearing a shirt showcasing his big arms and a mere skinny black jeans.

He caught Sunghoon’s eyes because he stood out, he didn’t only stand out because of his looks but because of his bravery to ask the mysterious violinist for his time.

Time that they have spent together with much joy. The time that made Sunghoon felt loved and brand new, not just some boring violinist. Heeseung made him happy.

Heeseung changed his daily life, his routines, his feelings and it all has changed again now that he left.

“Look at the stars, it’s a clear sky tonight, they are shining above us as we speak, look, there are constellations over there” Sunghoon said, he couldn’t help his fascination for the sky, he just blurted it under his conscience.

He could see Heeseung smiling from the corner of his eyes, he has always liked it when Sunghoon talk science.

A classical musician, and a fan of science, how typical. Heeseung didn’t think that though, for him Sunghoon was bright, simple kind, and sweet. All the things that he isn’t. He has never met a guy like Sunghoon, but for Sunghoon that’s just a sign that Heeseung’s friends are a lot more interesting than him.

“The sky is indeed beautiful, just like you” Heeseung replied, staring straight to Sunghoon even when Sunghoon was still staring at the night sky.

Heeseung knew that Sunghoon doesn’t like problems and all its complications nor does he like confrontations, he doesn’t like pressure or stress, Sunghoon was his escape but Sunghoon wanted to be his reality.

The words that Sunghoon was about to say though, contradicts with all of Heeseung's knowledge of him.

“So why? Why didn’t you come to that recital? Holy shit, I would’ve understood if you didn’t come if you could just give me an explanation or reason. But no, you didn’t, I couldn’t even reach you, you don’t answer my texts or my calls. Instead I had to know that you were doing fine through a friend that posted a picture with you somewhere I don’t know” Sunghoon said before Heeseung could say something, Sunghoon cut him off,

“Tell me what did I do wrong? We were doing fine.” He ended it at that, letting out a long sigh as if he had let out all his worries.

Heeseung knew that their mutual friend posted their picture (fuck you, Jay, he secretly thinks), he didn’t give much care when it happened. Sometimes stuff like this would get Sunghoon jealous and Heeseung teases him for it which usually ends up with one of them staying over at the other’s house.

Now it wasn’t jealousy, it was disappointment latched in his voice, mixed with exhaustion. It only dug Heeseung’s pit of regret deeper.

“You came to me in the middle of the night for me to patch up your fighting wounds, and I waited for you to fall asleep so that I know that you are safe, I kissed you to ease the pain away, you know I would do everything for you and yet you don’t think I deserve an explanation?” Sunghoon said again, couldn’t bare the silence that was eating him alive, carving for anything to ease the pain in his heart.

“Do you know how many nights I’ve waited for you to come home?” Sunghoon asked softly this time, really ending his rambles, tired of talking and getting no replies.

Heeseung knew that Sunghoon was both loyal and caring but until tonight he never knew how loyal he was to him, and now that he has, Heeseung regretted that their last kiss wasn’t longer, their last hug wasn't tighter because for Heeseung it might the last time he could express his love for Sunghoon.

Heeseung took a deep breath and said, “I was at a race that night, nice pay 200 dollars, free booze and all, I was just going to race, get the money and buy you something nice for your recital but it all went wrong”

Heeseung turned to look at Sunghoon who was sitting still, quietly gazing at the night sky, but Heeseung knew that he was listening.

Heeseung sinks his feet deeper into the warm sand, tilting his head back to enjoy the glimmering stars, sinking deeper into his seat and continues.

“The cops came and I was driving away but I guess I wasn’t fast enough and they kept me locked up for a couple days, by the time I got out I know that I don’t deserve you, and you shouldn’t be with someone like me, a bad influence left and right.” Heeseung left it at that, waiting for Sunghoon’s response.

Whilst the other was just sitting, his hands dangling from the side and Heeseung had the urge to hold it and kiss it and say how sorry he is but he couldn’t even see Sunghoon’s face without guilt.

“Who are you to make that decision for me?” Sunghoon finally replied, now gazing into Heeseung’s eyes.

“I picked you of all people, my heart is latched onto yours, my mind is always thinking of you, my hands are always holding yours but if you decided to let it go then that’s your choice, a choice you are responsible for, whatever the outcome is, you should’ve known” Sunghoon said again, handing a 50 dollar bill and put it on the table, standing up , his feet are getting heaver and heavier to lift with every step that he took. He was walking away only to be held back by Heeseung.

“The reason I asked to see you tonight is because I’m miserable without you, without you I’m not myself, I’m sorry, I don’t care if it takes a hundred ‘sorry’s but I want you, no, I love you” Heeseung said, grabbing Sunghoon’s hands, stopping him from taking another step.

Sunghoon kept his head low, it took a while for Heeseung to realize that he is crying, his hands are getting weaker and midst his tears he managed to say, “I’m not here to save you, Heeseungie hyung.”

Heeseung didn’t know how to stop them, the tears that are flowing down Sunghoon's eyes, tearing his own heart as every tear flow out.

He made his Sunghoonie cry.

He made him cry.

Heeseung’s heart was ripping itself inside out, he was weak in the knees, feeling that he has let Sunghoon down too much, failed to become his home.

Heeseung carefully put his hands on Sunghoon’s cheek, slowly connecting their forehead together and wiping the tears away.

“I’m ready to change, for you. You aren’t here to save me, you are the reason I want to save myself. If you would give the chance to let me into your heart, I’ll try to be your home once more, just like how you are to me.” Heeseung said, as he calms Sunghoon down with the warmth of his hands.

Sunghoon leaned into his hands, giving into the warmth of Heeseung’s hand. Their touch seems to brought him a rush of memories, memories he had prayed to forget, the feeling he had prayed to ignore.

Heeseung’s heart almost believed that the outcome would be bright, that he could once more hold Sunghoon in his arms, taste the leftover candy in his mouth, and wake up beside him every morning.

Sunghoon too had imagined such result before their somewhat of an incident. To cook with Heeseung's arms around his waist, making out whilst the coffee pot was boiling, smothered in paint by the time they finish painting the walls of their future home.

The simple things.

But the matter isn't simple, both for Sunghoon and Heeseung.

Sunghoon stood of straight, detaching the warmth of Heeseung’s hands from his face.

“I love you, that much I know, the time spent without you is a time wasted." Sunghoon said.

Heeseung was beyond relieved, he thought the longing beneath the night sky has finally came to an end, for him to see the bright tomorrow hand in hand with Sunghoon, just like how it should be.

“But im scared, scared of you, scared of getting hurt."

These sentences tear off the band aid on Heeseung’s heart, letting them bleed, keeping him drowning in his own mistakes.

For Heeseung it feels like he was getting back to square one, the walls he had broken, the band aid he had placed, all gone, turned to dust by a mistake of his own making.  
Before those walls could be start to build itself again, Heeseung came at it with his own ammunition.

“Give me one more chance to make it right, to bring us back, to finally become the man you need me to be.” Heeseung said, holding on to Sunghoon’s had so tight so he couldn’t leave him.

He could feel that Sunghoon was aching to leave, but he wouldn’t let him, he has gone this far, he isn’t going to let Sunghoon go anymore.

“I don’t need you to be the man I need you to be, you were already perfect for me.” Sunghoon said, finally stop trying to break free from Heeseung’s grasp.

“One more baby, that is all I need” Heeseung said, connecting their forehead once more.

Sunghoon was contemplating, he was confused though deep inside he knew that there’s only one answer.

Sunghoon kissed him, tasting the blood on Heeseung’s mouth, the taste that he missed so much, Heeseung was holding Sunghoon in his arms like a fragile china, not wanting to be apart from him anymore.

“That’s your answer” Sunghoon said.

Heeseung smiled, not knowing how to express the immense happiness inside him, he held Sunghoon in his arms and looked at the night sky.

“The stars are shining brighter than usual tonight because they are showing me the way back home, back home to you. Baby all the stars are shining for you” Heeseung said, thanking Sunghoon with the only way he knows how; giving him the love that he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> did u like it?


End file.
